Shadow Pride Ranch
by Lady Sethia
Summary: Can Kagome handle the new bunch of teens coming to her family's ranch or will events be too much for her to handle? InuKag, MirSan, SessRin


Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Inu Yasha Characters. I wish I made money off of this but I do not. This story is purely for entertainment purposes only.

Anime: Inu Yasha

Symbols: "Talking" 'Thinking'

**_Warning_**: This is an AU fic! It does not follow the original story line what so ever. Some of the characters have had roles reversed (i.e. age and what not) and at times the characters **will** be OOC. You have been warned so no complaining!

**_Constructive _**criticism is always welcome!

Shadow Pride Ranch by Lady Sethia

Prologue

The small bus went quiet as it turned off the main paved road onto a narrower dirt one. Encountering a large dip, the bus jarred its passengers sending some of their bags sliding away from the owners. "I can't believe this shit. There isn't a town in sight." The owner of the voice let his eyes search the soft rolling green hills of the country side. "No fucking clubs, no fast food, no **nothing**!"

"That would be the point of this place, hanyou." Sesshoumaru sneered at his half-brother while rubbing his temples with his fingers. Sighing inwardly as Inu Yasha continued his child like whining, he let his thoughts once again drift to the not so peaceful death his father was going to receive for sending him to this place. A low growl emitted from his being and the slight smell of fear and old blood drifted to his nose. His eyes wandered over each occupant of the bus slowly coming to a stop when his gaze fell upon the small girl sitting alone in the back. Her hair, a tangled mess, was as black as coal falling in disarray around her shoulders. Her lips, painted the same color as her hair, stood out against her porcelain white skin. He watched as she brought her head up to look in his direction. Her bangs covered her eyes so he couldn't see them but he knew she was staring at him. Snorting he turned his attention back to the seat in front of him. 'Disgusting.'

Rin had felt the scrutinizing assessment of her person but was trying her best to ignore it. Finally having enough of it she raised her head to glare at the perpetrator. Before she could saddle him with the look she heard him snort in disgust then turn around. 'Arrogant asshole.' Shrugging she turned her attention to the view that lay just beyond her window. 'Gods this place is beautiful! Maybe I can... ' The hint of hope was squashed quickly as the reason she was here haunted her thoughts again. Tugging nervously at the long sleeves of her shirt she began to wish they hadn't taken her 'toy' away from her.

Sango desperately fought back the urge to pummel the girl sitting in front of her. She had already been put in a foul mood by the wandering hands of a certain lech, who was now sporting a nice shiner. Now to make this trip even worse, she had been forced to sit where she was and listen to the stuck up bitch in front of her talk on the small cell phone for over four hours. If she didn't cease the incessant chatter soon Sango knew she was going to lose it. Upon hearing the conversation was not going to end any time soon she began to drum her fingers against the back of the seat the talkative girl was sitting on. The girl's voice slowly became louder as Sango matched it with the volume of her drumming. Finally she heard the girl tell whoever it was she was talking to, to hold on then turned around to glare at Sango.

"Could you be any more rude, bitch?!?"

Shippo had been trying not to fidget from the waves of aggravation rolling off the girl seated next to him. He had already seen what she had done to the boy sitting across the aisle from them and did not want her animosity turned towards himself. Suddenly the girl next to him was up off the seat, her fist in the air. Swallowing hard he stood slightly then reached out his hand, 'I just know I'm going to regret this.' As soon as his hand touched her shoulder everything seemed to go in slow motion. Eyes wide he watched the fist that was pointed to the girl in front of him turn in his direction. The sickening sound of her fist meeting his jaw echoed in his head as he fell backwards in his seat; his head smacking hard against the window behind him. "I knew I shouldn't have done anything." He mumbled softly to himself. Bringing one hand to his head and the other to his throbbing jaw he sat up slowly.

"Oh my God, I am so sorry! Are you okay?" Reaching down Sango helped the kitsune sit up.

"They should have sent you to anger management instead of here." Kikyou stated snidely.

"I'm going to fucking kill you!"

Shippo sighed heavily, "Don't, it's not worth it." Pain shot through his jaw as his fingers gently glided over the spot he had been struck causing him to groan.

Taking her eyes off the girl in front of her, Sango fumbled through her bag until she found a travel ice bag. Busting the container inside she shook the bag until it became cold. "Here, I really am sorry." Handing it to the boy, she sat back in her seat then stared off into space. 'This is going to be the longest three months.'

Miroku sighed as he looked out his window. His right eye was killing him, throbbing to the tempo of his heartbeat. 'But it was so worth it.' He thought as a smile graced his face. 'This trip shall prove to be fun after all.'

Keade applied a small amount of pressure to the breaks as the large ranch came into sight. "Well kids, we're here!" She heard the other occupants of the bus groan and a smile lit up her face. 'Never once has a child like coming here, but then they never want to leave after.'


End file.
